


All Due Honor

by gelfling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelfling/pseuds/gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian drabble.  If it came down to a choice between his father and Grayson, there’s no question where his loyalty would lie, except Damian has no clue.  Written before Reboot was announced, but works well afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Due Honor

**All Due Honor**  
161 words

He trained his whole life to meet his father, abandoned his home and family to join the enemy, gave up everything he knew ( _everything_ , nothing less than _everything_ , he kept nothing for himself) to follow his father’s code. His father’s path. Everything he has done is (meant to be) a credit to his father, and there is nothing Damian hasn’t or won’t do to uphold his father’s honor as Batman, Bruce Wayne, and the Detective.

Nothing.

“You ok there, kiddo?”

Grayson’s nothing but a circus clown in an orthodox costume.

“Keep being so spacey and you’ll turn into Tim—ow!”

 _”What?!?”_

Grayson’s nothing. No one.

“I’ll kill you!”

“Gotta catch me first shorty!”

“Bastard!”

Damian has given his father everything else; what was one thing more?


End file.
